


Нянька

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Шут какого-то чёрта не дает разбойнику умереть. И маску перед ним снимает. Чокнулся, что ли?





	Нянька

Когда Дисмас проснулся, его собственное тело напоминало фарш. Не с виду, но по ощущениям точно — ног разбойник не чувствовал, руки будто тряпки, а во рту — сухо, как в пустыне. В первые секунды две он даже поверил, что умер и попал в ад: прикованный к постели, беспомощный и слабый. Есть ли что-то ужасней? 

О, разве что мигрень. Головная боль, от которой нет спасения, которая заставляла рычать на любой блеск света и которая навевала наилучшие воспоминания о тварине с рыбьими чертами, держащей щит наперевес. Тот самый, здоровенный такой кусок металла, что сладко поцеловал его лицо и вынудил потерять сознание так далеко от выхода из пещеры…

Стоп. Далеко от выхода из пещеры? 

Этот момент заставил Дисмаса осознать, что он правда не понимал, как оказался жив. Да мало того, что жив — так еще и не в качестве пленного у рыболюдей, но в городе, в постели, в относительной безопасности. Их лекарка погибла, а воитель обезумел, с ревом отправившись в глубь влажных пещер. Оставались лишь он да шут, но, дьявол, неужели тот не сбежал? Неужели худощавый дурак в цветастых тряпках перебил рыботварей, а потом взвалил его себе на плечо и потащил к выходу, суицидник такой?

На лоб легла влажная тряпица, вмиг заставившая дурные мысли раствориться в блаженной прохладе. 

И лишь спустя пару секунд сквозь стук крови в ушах Дисмас внезапно услышал чей-то голос. Мужской голос.

— О, Роуэн должна Человеку сотню золотых.

В начале не поняв в чем дело, Дисмас напрягся; попробовал разлепить опухшие веки, осознавая, что ничего особенно не изменилось. Муть, белые всполохи, чернота лишь с овалом чего-то, в чем угадывалось лицо. Он хотел уже выдохнуть привычное — отвали; хотел фыркнуть, но губ коснулся холод глиняной чаши, а в нос ударил пряный запах трав, яд не напоминавший.

Пить хотелось невыносимо, и он пил, прикрыв глаза даже. Слыша на фоне шелестящий, знакомый смех человека, говорящего о себе в такой же глупой манере, как и безликая фигура с белым-белым лицом.

Сначала ему подумалось, что он бредит; человек с этим голосом ходил отстраненно, насмехался надо всеми, а маску снимал даже реже наемника. Проще говоря — никогда. И спал в ней, и ел в ней, и даже на пороге смерти вцеплялся не в рану на груди, но в маску — точно та скрывала что-то ужасное. С чего бы менять правила сейчас? Дисмас не знал, пялясь в белизну перед собой. Бледная кожа да копна черных волос, зачесанных назад — все, что удавалось рассмотреть. Тот поднимался и отходил чтобы открыть ставни, и Дисмас напрягал зрение даже сильнее — из чистого интереса — чтобы разглядеть того получше. Они не были друзьями, разбойник даже имени чудака не знал; вытащил его лишь раз за шкирку из ловушки, а тот и повис у него в руках — лупоглазый, застывший. Едва не мяукающий, как котёнок, мамкой взятый.

— Закончил прожигать в Человеке дыры взглядом?

Дисмас отвернулся, невольно усмехаясь про себя. Надо же, смутил, как девицу. Впрочем, шут больше не возражал с зырков, явно понимая, какой интерес и какое недоверие вызывал тем, что двадцать четыре на семь таскал на своем лице кусок крашеной глины.

— Что? — внезапно подал тот голос, и Дисмас не без вздоха удовлетворения почувствовал, что ткань со лба пропала, но взамен ею начали протирать скулы. — Человек не оправдал ожиданий?

Что же, Дисмас и правда ожидал уродца с язвами или проказой. Ожидал девушку или лысого старика, но юнца? Простого, даже не уродливого, как смертный грех? Серьезно?

— Не оправдал, — согласился тот сипло, — но в хорошем смысле…

Договорить едва живому разбойнику не дали. Хотя бы потому, что отложивший тряпицу шут вспорхнул внезапно, почти что одним движением накидывая на себя шапку с маской. Скрываясь под ней, как под навесом, и только спустя пару мгновений до едва видящего разбойника дошло к чему такая спешка.

Дверь отворилась. И к ним вошла девушка из рода чумных докторов, которую Дисмас, если честно, просто обожал. Не в плане, что та была не дурна собой, умна и умела построить отряд тупиц похлеще воителя, земля ему пухом.

Она при лечении своих любимых «тварей божьих» предпочитала молчать. Если, разумеется, иного не требовала ситуация.

— Как больной? — уместив на столик у постели поднос с пахучими склянками, Роуэн усмехнулась, приняв эстафету шута. Тот же пожал плечами, лишь фыркнув перед тем, как выскользнуть за дверь:

— Лучше, чем две недели назад.

Стоп. Две недели?

У разбойника в голове укладывался максимум приход чудака под вечер субботы, когда наследник этих гиблых земель требовал живыми или мертвыми своих солдат отовсюду — и из монастыря, и из больницы, и из-под бордельной шлюхи. Но две недели торчать здесь на постоянной основе, ожидая, пока он проснется? На его полный удивления взгляд Роуэн лишь хмыкнула, перебирая с подноса припарки, зелья и тоненьких пиявок:

— Он заглядывал иногда. Дурак, конечно, но за тобой следил исправно. Пару раз даже меня звал, когда дела становились хуже…

От её рассказа становилось до странного неуютно, ведь Роуэн не было смысла лгать. Этот юнец правда глядел его? Неужто на спасении от ловушки у дурака мозг заклинило?

— …И все в толк не возьму: когда вы подружиться успели?

Сам не знаю, хотелось ответить разбойнику, но он смолчал. Осознавая, что выяснять какого черта шут с ним носится и почему открывает ему лицо... явно придется чуть попозже. Как жижу напоминать перестанет.


End file.
